What's Mine Is Not Yours
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: The Dark Spear was possessive. But than again, so was Raizel.


Raizel strode down the dark halls, his footsteps making no sound as his slippered feet touched the floor. In the dark, he blended with the shadows, unseen and unheard. His red eyes observed everything around him, landing on the many closed, bedroom doors before him.

He passed by Seira's room, his gaze lingering on her bedroom door. It was closed, but he could still feel the young Clan Leader's presence as she slumbered away. Her aura was peaceful, relaxed as she slept. Right next to hers was Regis's. Unlike Seira's, his door was open slightly. Raizel merely glanced to the side to see the young Noble sprawled in his bed, soft snores emerging from his open mouth.

An unclassy, but adorable way to sleep for the young Noble.

Raizel continued on, passing by M21's room. The modified human's door was also closed, and not a sound could be heard. M21 was a man of routine, never changing. Even now, Raizel could tell that the man had no trouble falling asleep this time, his night terrors having ceased long ago.

Raizel paused just outside of Tao's room. Standing before the door, he could sense the young hacker's presence. His very aura was normally so carefree and cheerful. He carried a light that he shared with the team, just as he carried a special position in this family.

But now, even as he slumbered, he was tormented.

Raizel frowned slightly before he raised his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist, the door opened silently. Stepping into the dark room, he could make out the small figure curled up in the bed. The sheets were rumpled, as if Tao had tossed them aside carelessly without meaning to.

The hacker's normally pleasant aura was tainted by a familiar, dark presence. It was a presence Raizel was familiar with, and it was a presence that was not welcome.

He frowned as he sensed it lingering over Tao, the very source of the young human's despair and growing terror.

Now, Raizel stood at Tao's bedside. He watched as the young man's face was twisted, as if in pain. He seemed to struggle, as if he was unable to awaken. His black hair was messy and damp with sweat. Pained moans escaped his lips as he curled up even tighter, becoming smaller and smaller until the bed nearly swallowed him.

Reaching out, Raizel placed his hand on Tao's forehead, his fingertips brushing the hair out of Tao's face. The human's skin was hot to the touch, wet from the sweat. But Raizel paid no heed.

Images, horrible images, flashed through his mind, but they were not images of Raizel's own creation.

He saw through Tao's eyes Takeo and M21 bound and bleeding. Their screams of pain tore through him and engulfed him. Through Tao's eyes, Raizel watched as his friends were tormented and bled dry. Tao's helplessness became Raizel's, his anguish became the Noblesse's. The hacker's cries, his pleas, tore through Raizel as he shared in Tao's helplessness.

Takeo and M21's screams faded, only to be replaced with Regis and Seira. The children soon followed, the very human children whom Tao strove to protect. The very human children who looked up to Tao as a brother. Each and every person suffered the same fate. Each and every person shared the same horror.

And it was all done by Tao's own hand.

The images would warp and change, either with Tao performing the dark and gruesome deeds, or with Tao forced to watch from the sidelines as his companions suffered terrible deaths. The screams were still there, the horror of death and the despair of losing those he loved was present, and it all affected Tao the same way.

With anguish.

The Dark Spear was sadistic. It tore at its host, taunting it with night terrors. Its sadistic personality warped and played with Tao's defenseless mind. It was always waiting, always lingering, eager to swallow all in its path. Its dark promises were whispered in the human's ear, a promise of pain and eternal darkness.

Tao whimpered as his mind was tormented. Raizel kept his hand in Tao's forehead, stroking him. His very power flowed over Tao, shielding him. The horrid images faded away, replaced with a calming, soothing presence; Rai's presence.

Raizel continued to stroke Tao, the dark presence surrounding him finally retreating. He stayed over the young human, not moving.

Tao's face relaxed slightly as he let out a small sigh. "My paycheck," he mumbled in his sleep.

Raizel smiled softly, removing his hand before turning his back on the sleeping human. The door closed softly behind him, leaving the Noblesse alone once more in the dark hallway.

He fixed his gaze on the room across from Tao's. Like Tao's, it was closed. Unlike Tao's, Raizel could hear the faint sounds coming from within.

He did not hesitate to open the door.

He saw Takeo, tossing and turning in the bed, the sheets long forgotten on the floor. His long hair was tangled, the human unable to awaken from his nightmare.

Raizel saw the tears that trailed down Takeo's cheeks, and he was at the human's side in an instant.

" _I won't let you hurt my friends!"_ Takeo screamed.

Raizel was instantly assaulted with images. He saw the bullets, Takeo's bullets, tear through M21.

" _I won't,"_ Takeo sobbed, even as he fired the gun. " _I won't!"_

M21's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Tao followed, the young hacker already bleeding and broken. His eyes gazed up at Raizel, who stared at everything through Takeo's eyes. Takeo's defiant screams did nothing as Tao soon joined M21 on the ground.

Dead.

" _No,"_ Takeo whispered. " _Not them. Not them!"_

The gun fired once more.

" _Please,"_ he whispered. " _No!"_

Memories and images of Takeo's sister, the sister that never existed, flashed through his head. Raizel shared the torment, sharing Takeo's inner feelings of betrayal, heart ache, and guilt. Betrayal that he was used to carelessly, heartache that the family he so desired for did not exist, and the guilt that his oblivious actions nearly got his comrades killed.

In these images, he turned everyone in, just to have his sister, real or not, by his side. Their broken bodies were all delivered to Dr. Aris by Takeo himself. The scene changed rapidly to Takeo witnessing his friends, strapped to operating tables, as the Union experimented on them.

All because of Takeo.

The despair Raizel felt coming from Takeo nearly tore him apart.

Cupping Takeo's pained face, Raizel stared down at him. The dark presence instantly faded away, and the sniper fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. A soft sigh escaped him, one of relief as the terror came to an end. Takeo's body went limp as he rested on the bed, sinking into the mattress. Using his power, Raizel covered Takeo with the blankets before removing his hands from Takeo's face and leaving the room.

The dark presence had retreated, but it did not leave.

In the dark hallway, Raizel narrowed his red eyes as he strode purposefully forward. He knew where Frankenstein's room was. The human had chosen sleeping quarters farther from everyone elses. But, the distance did not prevent Raizel from sensing his bonded's distress. He could sense Frankenstein, he was connected to him, despite the Dark Spear's damaging influence. Even now, he could tell that the modified human was asleep.

If one could call the Dark Spear's nighttime torment 'sleep.'

Raizel was in Frankenstein's room, the dark aura instantly assaulting him. Raizel did not even flinch. He did not need to touch the sleeping human to see the terrible images he now witnessed.

The children, all swallowed by the Dark Spear.

Tao, Takeo and M21, all strapped to metal, operating tables. Their cries of pain as their very bodies were destroyed melded together.

Regis and Seira, their Noble power being consumed by the Dark Spear, their terrified screams fading with their bodies.

Then, Raizel saw himself.

Dark Spear spared no one; it knew Frankenstein, and it knew how to hurt him.

Raizel saw as his own body was destroyed and tortured by Frankenstein himself, how the Dark Spear played out the nightmare, torturing Frankenstein.

Then, the Dark Spear turned on Frankenstein when there was no one left. It took its time, creative with its dark desire.

" _Frankenstein...I curse you,"_ it hissed.

" _You are ours."_

" _You cannot escape us."_

" _Ours. Forever."_

Raizel felt Frankenstein tremble. No sound escaped the human, not a scream of pain, not a whimper. Not even a sigh.

Through their sacred bond, Raizel could feel Frankenstein's terror and pain. His servant was never terrified for himself.

He was terrified for the others.

The nightmare replayed itself, and Frankenstein's anguish increased as each and every person in their household fell victim to the Dark Spear. With every life, Frankenstein's torture increased.

And it always ended with Raizel, Frankenstein's beloved Master.

" _Ours,"_ the Dark Spear hissed, latching onto the human.

Raizel narrowed his eyes, his hand touching Frankenstein. "Mine," he said.

These humans took on the Dark Spear's abuse to protect him. They bore it all silently and cried out alone in the dark night, just to ensure his safety.

He knew of the nightmares Frankenstein suffered through, and he knew he was helpless at times to assist the human. Dark Spear knew it, and used those moments to its advantage. But, here and right now, these humans who were in his care were not allowed to suffer alone for so long.

His crimson eyes narrowed, his fingertips glowing red as his power illuminated Frankenstein's pale face.

The Dark Spear recoiled back before latching onto Raizel. The Noblesse faced the attack, his hand still resting on Frankenstein's forehead.

" _He is ours,"_ it hissed, tainting the bond.

The bond that solely belonged to Raizel and Frankenstein. The very bond that kept them together, that defined their unbreakable friendship.

Raizel's eyes glowed red, his power stiring within him. "Get lost," he ordered.

" _He will always be ours. They will be ours. We will claim them all."_

Tao and Takeo...Frankenstein.

The Noblesse power clashed with the Dark Spear.

The Dark Spear's energy grappled for control, reaching out once more for Tao and Takeo.

 _His knights, his friends, his children._

The Noblesse fought back, his power shielding the humans.

The Dark Spear hissed, latching on to Frankenstein, where its hold was the strongest.

 _His servant, his companion, his bonded._

Raizel narrowed his eyes, his shield around his humans strengthening.

" _They belong to us!"_ Dark Spear growled.

"They are mine," Raizel responded. "I seal you away and bind you." He flicked his fingers, shutting out the Dark Spear's enraged screams. Like claws tearing away from its prey, it released Frankenstein.

The room was silent once more, dark and void of any sound. Raizel did not remove his hand from Frankenstein's forehead. Brushing the blonde strands back and out of the human's face, he took in the peaceful gaze of his human as he caressed his brow. Frankenstein no longer trembled as he was no longer tormented. Raizel finally stepped back, taking in his servant's moment of rest. Through the bond, he could sense Frankenstein's dreamless state.

Finally, at peace.

Walking down the hallway and to his rooms, Raizel wiped at the traces of blood seeping from his mouth. Withdrawing a handkerchief, he silently coughed up the wet substance. Grimacing, he closed his bedroom door before sinking into his chair. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply.

The household was peaceful once more as its occupants slumbered on, all except for one being who stayed awake and alert.

The silent echoes, the lingering traces of Dark Spear, still whispered cruelly. But it did not reach out to anyone anymore that night.

Raizel leaned his head back, gazing out of the open window as the moon hung over the sky. His children were safe. His bonded was free from the dark torment.

Those in his care were secure.


End file.
